Spyro and Heroes 4 12: The Secret Adventure!
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Discontinued...
1. Chapter 1: NEw Adventure

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 4 ½ Season of Spyro and Heroes: The Secret Adventure. I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy this Season, you know the Summary so I suggest you R&R!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay so it has been one whole year since Spyro and the Heroes have defeated Chris and Lynda. The Sun is shining so brightly but ever since the 2 Merlin's told them not to go on another adventure until 2 years is up, they were beginning to get bored since there is nothing for them to do. Our story begins is the Dragon Realms as always where the Heroes were laying on the grass looking at the sky.

"Oh I hate not going onto another adventure! The 2 Merlin's can't tell us what to do!" said Spyro

"But we must obey the rules Spyro, if we don't obey them then we don't receive any training or any good weapons from them" said Crash

"Ah the hell with that! We're bored! We want an adventure not another boring year!" said Jak

"Jak's right, let's go on an another adventure!" said Sonic

"But what kind, there hasn't been an evil around here" said Spyro

"I know, let's go to the professor, he may have something for us to do" said Crash

"Good idea Crash!" as they all got up, stretched and went to the Professor's Lab. After a few minutes they saw the Professor outside his lair as they went over to them.

"Hey Professor have you gotten any thing for us to do?" asked Spyro

"As a matter fact yes, I've been trying to make helpful clones of you but somebody has been tinkering my machine and now there is dark clones of you"

"Where did I heard that before?" said Crash

"It was when we were about to defeat Lon the final time" replied Spyro  
"Oh right"

"And now they are at 20 Worlds wrecking havoc, I want you to get rid of them before they might destroy the World" said the Professor.

"And what else do need us to do?"

"Also I need 50 Relics for my Machine that will make sure that no evil will happen until 10 more years passed"

"Okay is that all?" asked Sonic

"Yes now go to it and I won't tell the Merlin's that you're out on another adventure"

"Thank you Professor, but what are the Worlds specifically?" asked Sly

"Here, one of each clone has gone to a different world and of course there are about 3 relics in each world, hope you will find them" said the Professor as he handed them the list.

"Good luck!"

"We will!" as they went off on their new adventure.

"Those Heroes sure like to have adventures, I'm sure God is proud of them"

So a new adventure begins for the Heroes, they must defeat their clones and find the relics to make sure no evil will cause havoc for 10 whole…

"Your just getting annoying, aren't you Narrator!" said Spyro

"Well I'm just doing my job, it is my 5,000 dollar job" said the Narrator

"If I were you I go to another job and earn 10,000 grand a week!" said Crash

"I only passed High School, thank you very much!"

"Whatever, so what are the Worlds?" asked Sly

"I'll give out 10, The North Pole, N. Sanity Island, Australia, Ancient Egypt, Human Realm, The Great Valley, Springfield, The Unknown World, The Unknown World 2, and the Land of Dragon Riders" replied Spyro

"Okay, let's go guys!" said Sora as they went into their Space Ship they made at their Spare time and went to the North Pole where the first clone and 3 relics are.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you enjoyed! Review Big!**


	2. Chapter 2: The North Pole!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 2****nd**** Chapter of Season 4 ½: Spyro: The Secret Adventure: The North Pole. I don't own anything! **

**Angel: I'm going to bed I'm tired. **

**Krypto: Yeah I'm going to hit the sack for today. (Both of them went to their rooms and slept. **

**TVGC: Oh Great I'm lonely. (Hears a Wolf Howl and an owl hooting) Gah what's that!**

**Speedy: Don't worry I'm here, I can protect you. (A Wolf comes in) **

**Speedy: Take that you **_**beep**_**! (punches the Wolf until it dies) **

**TVGC: Thanks, I guess…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Space Ship…

"Well our adventure begins, so the North Pole is pretty obvious what is over there, Santa's Village and what not" said Crash

"Yeah well what you didn't know is we have to blend in" said Spyro

"Fox are we almost at the North Pole?" asked Sora

"Almost my friend" said Fox

"I still don't think its right to disobey the rules" said Crash

"Crash, were bored, do you want to spend another year of boredom?" asked Spyro

"No not really"

"Than what's the problem? Anyways, nobody will be able to help us there to find the Relics, not even Santa" said Spyro

"Okay were here, prepare for landing!" said Fox as the Space Ship landed into the North Pole.

**Welcome to the North Pole! (Image of Santa's Village and the Pole it's self) **

The Space Ship landed and all of the Heroes got out. Spyro, Sora, and Crash had Santa costumes on, a few were dressed as reindeers, few were dressed as snowman, and a few were dressed as elves.

"Okay, so this is the North Pole, wow, but it's really cold!" said Spyro

"Get used to it, I've been here before" said Sora

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to talk about it, let's find all 3 relics!"

"Also, let's be careful of the clones, you never know if they might be watching" said Crash

"Oh yeah, well I think the clones start off easy, so the first one should be a Kao Clone" said Sly

"Okay let's just go, there is no time to lose!" said Spyro as they went forward into the North Pole

Meanwhile in the last World to go to…

Clone Spyro was sitting in his throne with people bowing below him.

"Yes that's right, bow to me! Hahha" said Clone Spyro as all of a sudden Clone Crash appeared.

"I hate to bother you C.S., but our original forms are trying to get rid of us, they are already in the North Pole"

"Fear not C.C., it will take them ages to get here, besides we are going to destroy every single world with our strong hands in just 2 days my unintelligent friend, now get to your part of the world!"

"Yes C.S" as he disappeared.

The Scene went back to Spyro and the Heroes at the Middle of Santa's Village.

"Do you see any relics around here?" asked Sora

"I think I see one, look!" said Crash as he pointed to a Relic on top of the Christmas tree.

"I'll get it!" said Spyro as he flew up into the air and grabbed the Relic.

"All right that's one down and 49 to go!" said Sora as all of a sudden the Christmas tree started to shake.

"Oh great it's a trap!" said Crash as the Christmas Tree vanished and out came a giant Snow Train.

"Give me that!" said the Snow Train as he smacked Spyro out of the way and grabbed the Relic.

"Hey give it back!"

"Never!" as the Snow Train went away.

"How are we going to catch up to him, he is a Snow Train that goes pretty fast"

"Let's use these Ski's" said Spyro pointing to a bunch of Ski's as the all grabbed one and chased after him.

_**Tension Rising Music on…**_

_**15 Bars of HP this time, Information Key: "Defeat Snow Train, but be careful not to fall of your Ski's, 3 hits of the Snow Train you'll fall off!" (3 Paragraphs for now)**_

_**Spyro skied faster as he then blasted 5 Fire Bombs at Snow Train while Crash blasted him with his Wumpa Bazooka, making him growl in pain. Klonoa used an Advanced version of Magic Tornado while Tak used an advanced version of Magic Kill, attacking the Snow Train with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Snow Train turned around from escaping and then rammed all of them really hard trying to knock them off their ski's but it didn't work as he then went back to escaping them. Sora used his Ultimate Keyblade and slashed the Snow Train hard in the back while Sonic jumped off his Ski's and then did a head dive on him before getting back on the Ski's. Kirby used Wind of Destruction, blowing Snow Train onto the ground, making him unable to move while Pickachu used Lightning Strike of Death, striking him with the maximum amount of Lightning. The Snow Train got up and growled at them as he then blasted Ice Rocks at them, hitting all of them really hard. Crash used Master Tornado, sucking the Ice Train in and doing the maximum strength of a Tornado will do to him. Jak used Light Bombs and blasted all 20 Bombs at Snow Train, making him growl in pain. The Snow Train jumped up into the air and then landed on top of Kao and Ty, making them fall of their Ski's and be K.O. **_

_**Spyro and Crash fused into King Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Slash of Death, making his claws turned big as he then slashed Snow Train with it as hard as he can, making him growl in pain. Ratchet used his Universe Power, attacking Snow Train with the power of the Universe. Snow Train stopped where he was and blasted Ice Picks at Kirby and Pickachu, making them fall of their Ski's and be K.O. Fox skied over to the Snow Train and then used Master Martial Arts, doing all of the Martial Arts moves on the Snow Train really hard, making him growl in pain. Croc and Rayman fused into Master Crocodile Rider, taking a giant bite out of the Snow Train, destroying part of him as he growled in pain. The Snow Train stopped once again, turned around, opened his mouth and tried to blast all of them with Giant Scissors but they quickly skied out of the way. Sonic used Ram of Death, ramming Snow Train really hard onto the ground before deep diving into him. Sly used his Ancestor Cane's of Death, slashing the Snow Train with an incredible amount of strength while Link used Medieval Power, doing all of the Attacks a Medieval Warrior would do. The Snow Train glared at them before doing a Dark Fury, hitting every body except Spyro and Crash and they fell off with the exception of being K.O. **_

_**The Chase went on as the Snow Train sped up and both of them did too. Spyro used his Light Sword of Death, slashing the Snow Train with Light Power with deadly poison going inside of him. Crash jumped off his Ski's and then did a Body Slam on the Show Train, making him growl in pain. The Snow Train revved up and super rammed through both of them, luckily they didn't fall of but their HP went down to one. Spyro and Crash fused back into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Twin Fury of Death, attacking the Snow Train with lots of dangerous and deadly Tornados. The Snow Train tried to blast Blizzard on them but they skied out of the way. Spyro and Crash finished the job off by using Love of Everlasting Light and Friendship Fury, blasting 95 percent of nearly maximum amount of Light at the Snow Train making him growl in pain before he died.**_

Few Moments Later…

Spyro and the Heroes picked up the Relic.

"Okay let's find the rest; the professor said there were 2 more here" said Spyro

"Right!" as they continued looking but unaware that a strange figure was looking at them.

"It's those mates, well I'm going to make their visit here really bad!" as the Figure hopped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nobody Penguins!

**TVGC: Hello and Welcome to the 3****rd**** Chapter: Nobody Penguins. Air Date: 12-22-07. I don't own anything! No commentary's anymore, Here is a song that I found scary but cool to sing to you. In the year 2525, if man is still alive, if woman can survive, they may find… In the year 3535, you won't need to tell the truth, tell no lies. Everything you think, do and say is in the pills you take today. In the year 4545, ain't going to use your teeth and your eyes, you have got nothing to chew, nobody's going to look at you. In the year 5555, your arms are hinging limp at your side, your legs got nothing to do, some machines doing that for you. In the year 6565, you won't need a husband or wife. You pick your son; pick your daughter too, from the bottom of a long glass tube. In the year 7510, if God is coming, he oughta make it by then. Maybe he'll look around himself say, "Guess it's time for the Judgment day!" In the year 8510, God is going to shake his mighty head, he'll either say, "I'm pleased where men has been" or tear us down and start again. In the year 9595, I'm kind of wondering if man is still going to be alive, he has taken everything this old Earth can give, he probably not going to put it back! Now it's been 10,000 years, man has cried a billion tears, from what he never knew, men's reign is through, but through Eternal Night, the twinkling of star light, so very far away, maybe it's only yesterday. In the year 2525, if man is still alive, if woman can survive they may find…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Scene goes to Spyro and the Heroes walking through a dangerous blizzard.

"Oh this Blizzard is so cold!" said Crash

"Well duh Crash you stinking idiot!" said every one of the Heroes.

"Whatever, let's find the remaining 2 relics and get out of this place!" as they continued to walk through the Blizzard and eventually they saw 20 figures ahead of them that looked like Penguins.

"It's Penguins!" said Sora

"I wouldn't go over there Sora, look" said Spyro as they watched the figures step closer and eventually they saw that they weren't Penguins but Nobody Penguins!

"Looks like we got some evil company! Come on, let's fight guys!" said Sly as they went into position.

_**Tension Rising Music On…**_

_**Information Key: "Defeat all 20 Nobody Penguins!"**_

_**Spyro and Crash fused into Spash the Dragoncoot and then used Mega Twin Fury, attacking all of the Penguin Nobodies with lots of deadly and dangerous tornados. Klonoa used Magic Tornado while Tak used Magic Kill, attacking all of the Penguin Nobodies with lots of different deadly magic attacks from every direction. The Nobody Penguins fought back by giving them the slap of death and their HP went down to one. Sly used his Super Cane and slashed the entire Nobody Penguins with it while Link fired all of his Flaming Arrows at them. Pacman used Chomp of Death, giving a dangerous chomp to the Nobody Penguins while DK used his Mega Punch of Death, punching all of them with the strength of Godzilla. The Penguin Nobodies jumped into the air and then fired the maximum amount of Ice at all of them except Spyro, making them K.O. Spyro quickly used Holy Heal before slashing his Beauty of Light Sword inside of all the Nobody Penguins, making 2 killed. Crash used his Mega Wumpa Bazooka and blasted the entire Nobody Penguins with it while Mario smashed all of them with his Master Hammer. The Nobody Penguins skied across the floor and knocked all of the Heroes up into the air. **_

_**Fox used his Master Martial Arts, doing all of the Martial Arts moves on the entire Nobody Penguins while Kirby used his Mega Rainbow Slash, as he gathered rainbow energy inside him and slashed the Nobody Penguins with the power of the Rainbow. Pickachu used Master Thunder Bolt, electrocuting the entire Nobody Penguins with the maximum amount of Lightning. The Nobody Penguins went over to them and pecked them hard in the chest 5 times plus everywhere else, making their HP down to one. Croc and Rayman fused into Crocodile Rider and then mega chomped the entire Nobody Penguins, making 2 killed. Spyro and Crash rolled into a ball together and knocked the Nobody Penguins to the floor like a dodge ball. The Nobody Penguins got mad and then started to blast dark energy plus dark ice at them except Spyro as they got K.O. Spyro used Holy Heal once again and then used his Convexity Fury, attacking the entire Nobody Penguins with the power of the Convexity. Tak used his Mega Spear and stabbed all of them with it while Mario used Super Flame on them. The Nobody Penguins jumped up into the air and threw Giant Snowballs at them, making them fall to the floor with half of their HP decreased. **_

_**Crash, Ty, and Kao fused into Australian King and mega pulverized the entire Nobody Penguins as hard as he can. Spyro used his Fire Fury, attacking al of the Nobody Penguins with the power of fire and deadly meteors while Sonic punched all of them onto the floor. The Nobody Penguins got out knives and threw it at each of them really hard. All of the Heroes finished the job off by using their weapons and attacking the entire Nobody Penguins and they were soon dead. (Sorry, I'm not in the mood)**_

Few Moments Later…

"Well let's keep moving, we got to find those relics!" said Spyro

"Yeah, any one of those clones could be watching" said Sora

"Did someone mention me?" said a figure as it jumped in front of them.

"My name is C.K., better known as Clone Kao!"

"My clone! What do you want from us!" said Kao

"Your relics! You can't stop us from destroying all of the Worlds!" said C.K.

"Oh Yeah? We'll beat you and your other friends!" said Spyro

"Spyro, no let's not, I'll beat my own clone" said Kao

"But…"

"Not but's Spyro, okay my clone, bring it on!" said Kao

"This going to be fun!" said C.K. as both of them got into position while the Heroes stood back and watched. Also they are unaware that a familiar figure was watching them.

"It's Spyro and his friends, I hope they'll beat this guy" said the figure as he watched them while he had a sword in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hmmm… who could it be? Lol, anyways Review Big!**


End file.
